


Happily Ever After

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An AU Love Story [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel Promptober, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: In the ongoing series in which the Winchesters visit alternate realities, Castiel, Dean, and Sam have their happy ending. But what about the other Sam?This work is part of the Destiel Promptober in which there is a different AU theme for each day in October. The AU for the day is Halloween.





	Happily Ever After

After Sam, Dean, and Castiel returned from their cruise, they found a new normal. Sam started to date Grace and take online classes. Dean started a phone service for other hunters and become the new Bobby (or maybe it was the new Garth). Castiel adopted a kitten named Petunia and started a bee colony. Dean then started a series of allergy shots because of Petunia.

Life was good, but Dean couldn't forget the devastated Sam who had caused all of the reality shifts. A year went by. Jack would sometimes stop in the bunker for a few weeks at a time, but more often would stay on the road with Claire or Charlie. Bobby and Mary bought a cabin in Arkansas and got married.

Dean's and Castiel's relationship remained solid. Most people found them nauseatingly sweet. Rowena commented about it every time she saw them. She also asked Dean each time if he had made it to fifth base yet, he scoffed at her every time until one time he blushed.

On Halloween, he took Castiel on a road trip to the town where Dean and Sam had fought Samhain so many years before. They sat in the park where Castiel had first confessed his uncertainty--where he first told Dean he had doubts; when he had become the not-so-perfect soldier of God.

As they sat on the benches next to each other, Dean said, "Do you still have doubts?"

Castiel looked at him confused, "Doubts?"

"You sat there and asked me if I would promise not to tell another soul that you had doubts about what was right and wrong anymore."

Castiel smiled, "No, I have no doubts. What we have, what we found together, is more than I could ever dream possible. "

Dean fished a box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Castiel. Castiel opened it to find a silver ring. He looked at Dean questioningly.

Dean said, "I don't want to go through the whole marriage ceremony crap, but I got that for you and I got one for me that matches if you just want to agree we're married. It's kind of hard to do it officially because you're an angel and I'm supposedly dead. But…"

Castiel leaned over and kissed him. "You talk too much." He slid the ring on his finger. Dean pulled out another box and put a ring on himself. Although Dean did not want a wedding, he thoroughly enjoyed having a honeymoon.

He was happy. He was content. But, he couldn't let go of thinking about that Sam with no one but a sassy archangel to keep him company.

One night, Dean wandered out of the bunker and climbed a hill to stare up at the stars. He sat out there without a coat, shivering long into the night. Castiel eventually appeared with a blanket and Petunia on his heels. After wrapping Dean in the blanket, Castiel asked quietly, "What's wrong, Dean?"

"Was there anything we could have done differently for the other Sam, Cas? Because he lost everything, I went on a journey that helped me find myself and find you. Bouncing through all those realities made it so clear to me what I wanted and who I wanted to become. But where's his prize, Cas? What's his reward?"

Castiel sighed, "I would say you can't save everyone, but you'd probably punch me in the face."

Dean smiled slightly. "I love you."

Castiel replied, "I know. Dean, we did everything we could do. We couldn't help him find them, because it could have another set of catastrophic circumstances."

"It just feels like we have unfinished business."

\-------------------------------

_In a faraway universe, one Halloween night, Sam received a phone call as he drove home from a simple salt and burn. He almost ignored it because he didn't recognize the number. He was tired._

_When it rang again, he picked it up and said, "Yeah?"_

_His brother's voice said, "Sammy, is that you?"_

_Sam almost swerved off the road. "Dean?"_

_"Yeah,_ me _and Cas are at a payphone in Lawrence. You near here or should we try to find our own way to Lebanon?"_

_"I'll come to get you. I'm a few hours out."_

_"We're behind the Buffalo Bar, near the old ministry," Dean said. "And Sam, it's so fucking good to hear your voice." He heard a click as the phone call ended._

_Sam sent a quick prayer to Gabriel. Gabriel appeared in the car next to him, "What's up, Samwich?"_

_"They're back."_

_Gabriel's brows furrowed, "Who?"_

_"Cas and Dean are back, maybe. Unless it's shapeshifters or something."_

_Gabriel said, "Where are they?"_

_"Lawrence."_

_Sam was startled when he was suddenly driving the Impala on a different road. Gabriel said, "OK, we're in Lawrence." Sam drove down the narrow alleyway until he saw two figures under the light near the phone booth. "Gabe, is it really them?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah, it is, Sam," Gabriel responded as he squeezed Sam's knee._

_Sam stopped the car. He got out and stared at Castiel and Dean. He approached slowly, while Dean strode over quickly and enveloped him in a hug. Castiel put his arms around both of them. Gabriel shrugged and joined in on the group hug._

_"What happened? Sam asked._

_"Well, Cas and I blundered through the rift into a world that was overpopulated with demons. We were made pretty quickly into mincemeat, and Billie flung us into the Empty as promised. And then, we just woke up in the Empty. Cas here has a history of annoying the ancient cosmic entity. It took one look at us together and sent us home without us saying a word. I don't know what woke us.”_

_Gabriel whistled innocently. "I might have enlisted the help of Jack, that other Dean's adopted son."_

_Castiel asked, "How long have we been gone?"_

_"Too damn long," Sam replied. Sam sent out a prayer of thanks to Jack, not knowing if he could hear it._

\-------------------------------------

One night, Castiel, Sam, and Dean were watching a movie in the Dean cave. Dean had his arm around Castiel, cuddling on the couch. Petunia was sitting in Castiel's lap purring. Sam sat on a recliner next to them. They were drinking beer and eating popcorn while rewatching the Star Wars movies. When Dean heard the clang of the front door, he asked, "Are we expecting anyone?" He started reaching for the gun he kept under the end table.

Castiel squinted for a moment before saying, "Relax, it's Jack."

Jack walked into the room and said, "Hi, Dads."

"Jack," Castiel said.

Sam smiled at him, "Hi, Jack.

"How are you doing, kid?" Dean asked.

"I'm well. I came by to tell you something. A few months ago, I started hearing prayers asking for help. I eventually figured out it was Gabriel. It took some effort but I opened a rift to talk to him."

Castiel sat up straighter, "Gabriel?"

"It wasn't our Gabriel. It was that other Gabriel that helped you last year with the reality shifts. He asked me if I could help him contact his Dean and Cas if they were in the Empty. At first, I couldn't, but then Gabriel shared his Sam's pain with me. It helped me focus so I could wake them. Now, they're home safe and sound with their Sam and Gabriel."

Dean's eyes lit up as he looked at Castiel. Castiel said, "Good things do happen, Dean."

\-----------------------

Chuck stretched as he finished typing the very last page of the Winchester Gospels. He read the last passage out loud, "Endings are hard. But regardless, the Winchester Gospels for this reality have come to a close. Sam, Dean, and Castiel go on to lead extremely ordinary lives, which is rather extraordinary for them. There were no more great apocalypses, no great sacrifices to be made, just three men making their way in the world one day at a time. Sam eventually married the vet tech, Grace, who was indeed hot according to Dean. She and Sam have four dogs and a son named Robert John Winchester. " Chuck smiled as he read the name.

Chuck continued, "Dean and Cas adopted twin daughters named Hope and Faith. The two of them run the couple ragged. Castiel might have led armies and Dean might have killed Lucifer, but they were still at a loss when it came to managing twin toddlers."

Chuck poured himself a whiskey before reading the last paragraph. "A fallen angel and two hunters saved the world, strike that, worlds, more times than anyone, even themselves, know. Along the way the boys had help from an old drunk, a young Nephilim, a tricky archangel, a red-headed computer geek, a not-so-wicked witch, a cocky king of hell, two kick-ass sheriffs, some wayward girls, a skinny werewolf, a thorny demon, an advanced placement student, a roguish British mercenary, and their mother. They built a very strange, dysfunctional Supernatural family, but isn't that what life's all about?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who made the complete journey with me! I'm sad I'm saying goodbye to this iteration of my boys. They had a wild ride through movies, tv shows, Disney musicals, video games, and everything in between.
> 
> In case you are interested in my Destiel Promptober from 2017, it's available at [Castiel and Dean: A Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/series/838407). Like this series, it's a set of short stories that work together to tell a larger story and character arc. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments! It is appreciated! It keeps me writing.


End file.
